


液体电视夜晚

by Monsta



Category: Pulp (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: Inspired by S2E3 by Glass Animals.





	液体电视夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by S2E3 by Glass Animals.

Steve靠在十三楼和十四楼间的楼梯墙壁上。他在黑暗中熟练地摸出下一根烟。火焰飞快地一闪而又消失。一小点火星在漆黑中上下浮动。这里这么高这么空，几乎什么声音也没有。他轻微的叹气声很明显。许多个五分钟后，他把烟盒扔在地上踩扁，然后往上走。  
他隔着门听到夸张笑声和卡通音效。打开门，Jarvis抬起眼皮瞥了他一眼，目光又落回了荧幕。电视荧光把他的脸照得惨白。他趴在沙发上，穿着昨天、前天、大前天的同一件衬衫。沙发、地板和茶几上散落着电视遥控器、纸团、拨片、空的塑料水瓶、薯片渣、袜子、插着勺子的蛋黄酱罐子和别的。电视发出一声大笑。Steve走过去坐在Jarvis腿的那一边。他们嘟嘟嚷嚷地调整位置，花了很久时间，小心地避开那些杂物，膝盖碰在一起，Jarvis垮在Steve的肩上。他们一起盯着小小的、画质粗糙的电视荧幕。嗨。嗨。……。你吃晚饭了吗？算吃了吧。我没有，今天我们在拍那些黄昏的镜头，没有顾上吃饭。现在已经饿过了。……。（所有空隙被电视声填满）你今天过的怎么样？挺好的。……。我没去上课。没去？嗯。……。Steve转过头去看Jarvis。他的眼睛里什么也没有。他们沉默地看了一会电视，跟着笑了两三次。一个小男孩和他的狗在星际之间穿梭冒险。很长一段时间后，Steve站起来，Jarvis又垮在沙发上，趴在那。他去洗了个脸，回到卧室。他在床上躺了很久，听着隔墙的电视声，然后睡着了。  
他早上要出门的时候看到Jarvis依然趴在沙发上，和昨天他回来时一个姿势。现在Jarvis眼睛闭着，他睡着了。Steve靠在门框上看着他。真奇怪啊，他一天睡十四个小时，但是依然看上去那么疲惫，Steve想。过了一小会，Steve折回去，走到沙发旁，俯下身亲吻Jarvis的脸颊。Jarvis醒过来，对他笑了一下，然后又睡着了。Steve走出门，看到楼梯上许许多多的烟头和烟盒。他踩过它们，继续往下走。

Tracy Marys 2019/7/13


End file.
